1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to Christmas tree structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wall supported Christmas tree apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting within a dwelling in contiguous communication to a vertical wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Christmas trees of various types have been provided throughout the prior art and are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,343,842; 4,847,123; 4,161,768; and 4,805,075.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,541 sets forth an artificial Christmas tree arranged for support from an overlying hook structure relative to a ceiling within a dwelling.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by permitting the positioning and securement of a tree within a room of limited conventional space to position such a tree against a vertical wall surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.